


Betrayal

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adultery, Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur comes home to discover something hurtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Title:** Betrayal  
**Author:** luvscharlie  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairings:** Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour; Bill Weasley/Gabrielle Delacour  
**Prompt:** caught in the act  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 435  
**Warnings:** infidelity, breath play, angst (Gabrielle is meant to be an adult here)  
**Summary:** Fleur comes home to find something hurtful  
**A/N:** Originally written for hp_humpdrabbles

AND [ 18\. entwined](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/8168.html) at for my Weasley Men table.

 

I can not stop myself from watching them. I should not. I should be mad as hell. He is my husband, and she is my sister. And I am mad, but not mad enough to interfere. As much as I do not enjoy the betrayal, the coupling is a thing of beauty to behold. 

Gabrielle's skin is smooth and milky white-- flawless-- as she leans her waiflike body over my desk. My desk. There is nothing sacred in this house anymore. 

I watch Bill slide his hands down her back, see her arch into the touch, sticking her firm bum out even farther, and I gasp slightly at the sight. 

I was once that beautiful. Three children ago, he worshiped my body the way he is currently worshipping hers. My tits are still better, but her skin isn't marred by stretch marks or the slight paunch that has gathered around my middle. 

Bill grabs a fist full of her hair, and she grabs the desk for purchase. I know how that feels and an electric pulse shoots through my body at the sight. I shouldn't be pleased, but there's no question it is pleasure that I am feeling. 

He leans over, pressing his back to hers, and nips at her neck, hand around her throat, so that she gasps for breath. That was something he was only supposed to do with me. That struggle for air was the thing he does that I like most, and it should be mine and mine alone. 

I can not watch any more. It is too much. I have to look away. But I can imagine what he is doing when I hear the buckle of his belt hit the floor and the zip of his fly come down. 

She begs him, voice all breathy and desperate. "Fuck me," she pleads, and I want to claw her face and pull her hair, but not the way Bill is pulling it. I want to inflict violence upon her for taking what I own.

I hear him come, and I see red. There is no mistaking that sound. The slapping of skin, the growl deep down in Bill's throat. I know that sound. It once belonged to me.

I leave the house before they can see me. Before they can know what I have seen. I have to think this over. Decide how to confront him. Or if I even should. He wants my baby sister, and I have never been able to deny him anything. Perhaps not even now.


End file.
